


Nightmare

by Emptiner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My nightmares, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptiner/pseuds/Emptiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask. It's just a mess with nightmares and a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so don't be mean. I'm already feeling anxious, but I have my friend to help me, so don't worry!:) I hope you like this. And if there is mistakes, please tell me. English isn't my native language. I tried my best.:P

There they were, master assassins. Altair, Ezio and Edward. And some other assassins you didn't recognize. One who looked native american, And one who was british, judging from his accent. The british looked reckless and messy, and it make you feel like he was novice. You looked assassin group and saw last one, the man you wold recognize anywhere, even in your dreams. Whoops, this was dream. And actually he is your dream man. Of course you would recognize your lover, Arno, Arno Dorian. Even in group of good looking assassins he looked much better than any of them. But why they were in your dreams?

Suddenly they all were gone and you were alone in weird place. You started to walk around and you found a long corridor. There were many doors and they were all open, except one. And that was interesting, one closed and others open. You walked towards the door and when you reached it you started to think again. You didn't know where you were, you didn't know if this was dangerous place, you didn't know if there were templars. Or were there even other humans!

You opened the door slowly and looked in the room. Why in the heavens sake Arno was here? This place was creepy and anxious, so why he was here? You watched his majestic facial features and then he turned and watched you. "(Y/n)?" Arno asked with a little suprised tone on his voice. You heard gunshot from the door. He fell down on his knees.

You quickly turned around and saw Edward with pistols. You ignored him and knelt down and looked your lover. His face was calm and he looked that he was sleeping, except the blood all over the place. "Arno", your voice didn't last much. You tried to scream but you couldn't, your voice was just a little whisper. Tears started rolling down your cheeks and your mind started to trick you. His face looked like he was really frightened about something. 

 

"(Y/N)!"

 

Someone was shaking you and you could feel cold palms on your shoulders. "(Y/n) wake up", you heard maids voice. You opened your eyes and saw her beside you looking a little worried. "What time is it?" you ask quietly and get up to get glass of water. "(Y/n) it's two at the morning. I heard your screaming and came to watch if you were okay", maid tells. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm fine. I just need glass of water and I'll get back to sleep. You should go to sleep too", you say and go towards the door. "Good Night (Y/n)", maid mutters and leaves you alone.

You walk on your toes and try not to wake anyone while walking along a corridor. Then you realize something horrible. The corridor where you are looks exactly the same as the one in your nightmare. You look towards doors and see that one of the doors is a little open. Your heart starts to race when you walk to the door what was open. You knew exactly whose room it was, Arnos.

You push the door half open and get inside to see Dorian sleeping peacefully. You can't hold your tears and they start running down your cheeks. "He's alive. He's alive", your brains repeat million times. You are deep in your thoughts, and you don't notice that your crying woke him. "(Y/n)?" you heard his sleepy voice.

You focus your gaze on him and smile through your tears. He gets up and walks beside you. "(Y/n) what happened?" Arno asks and swipes your tears with his thumb. "I-I'm just happy to see you alive", you whisper with a little sob. He stays quiet and just hugs you. "I saw a nightmare where Edward Kenway shot you and you died and I was in strange corridor what looks like that what is next to your room" your talking is fast and you're almost in panic. "Shh. It was just a nightmare", he murmurs and rubs your back gently. "You can sleep next to me if it helps" he whispers playing with your hair.

Arno picks you up with bridal style and carries you to bed. He wraps his arms around you protectively and whispers sweet things in french to you. "I love you", you murmur and yawn. "I love you too, ma chère", he whispers. You rested your head on Arnos warm chest and you're already half asleep.

And you didn't see nightmares.


End file.
